An Old Friend
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: A Kagonesti rebel is fighting Silvanesti when she sees an old halfbreed friend of hers from childhood. Read and Review! [ON HIATUS pending the return of my inspiration]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DL (durr) anyways none of the characters are from the books.

* * *

Riishu fought her way through the enemy lines. Silvanesti after Silvanesti was cut down by the Wilder elf's swishing rapier.

Riishu gasped as a familiar face whirled in front of her, dressed in an enemy uniform.

"Elin?" she breathed. Glancing around at the raging battle, Riishu made a quick decision.

Fighting her way to her old friend's side, she reversed her rapier and whacked him over the head with the hilt.

Elin crumpled as if he'd been stabbed, which was the intention. With a last concerned glance at the fallen elf, Riishu forced herself to concentrate on the battle and pushed away through the press of bodies.

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

After the battle had ended and the final Silvanesti had been chased away, the Wilder elves made their way over the battlefield.

Their orders: to find any survivors. If Kagonesti, bring back to be treated; if Silvanesti, kill them. Riishu went straight to Elin. As she had planned, he was just coming around.

The Kagonesti knelt on her friend and held an arrow point to his throat. Elin opened his eyes slowly. He gasped, "Riishu?"

She nodded, then glanced around. "Listen closely," she whispered, "I want to help you, but you have to cooperate. Just keep your head down and act half-conscious. I'll do all I can."

Elin nodded. Riishu hauled the elf to his feet. She spun him around and used a spare bowstring to bind his hands behind his back.

The Kagonesti marched her prisoner along with an arrow nocked. Elin stumbled over the bodies of Silvanesti and Kagonesti alike.

As they neared the Kagonesti camp, a female Wilder elf confronted them, "Captain, I thought you ordered us to-"

"I know what I said!" Riishu snapped, "He's a half-breed." The other elf shrugged and backed off. Riishu sighed and muttered, "We'll have more trouble when we run into my lieutenant Kuran. He's a little harder to convince."

Sure enough, as they entered the camp, a male Kagonesti stepped in their way. He glared at Riishu, "What are you doing? Your orders were to kill any of the enemy."

Riishu stepped past her prisoner and returned Kuran's glare, "Yes, _my_ orders. However, you have overlooked something, _Lieutenant_; he is only half Silvanesti. There is Wilder elf blood in him. Besides, I take full responsibility. Go see to your duties."

Kuran shot one last contemptuous glance at Elin, then left. Riishu sighed, "Come on, then."

She led Elin to a normal-looking tent with a smaller structure connected to it. "That's my tent; you'll be staying in the smaller one."

The half-breed nodded. He followed the Kagonesti captain in. The tent contained only a bed. One corner was sectioned off by canvas.

Riishu searched him quickly but thoroughly for weapons. Once those had been taken away by a subordinate, Riishu untied the bowstrings.

She grabbed some rope from the bed and tied Elin's hands in front of him. Taking another length of rope, she tied one end to his bonds and the other to a bedpost.

Riishu sat on the bed and took a deep breath, "So; how did you come to be fighting in the Silvanesti army?" Elin shrugged, "I don't really know. I was just looking for a way to make money and before I knew it I had been drafted into the army."

Riishu nodded, "That actually makes sense. I'm sorry about the current arrangements. I didn't want you to be killed, so I knocked you out during the battle."

Elin smiled at her, "That's alright. It's certainly better than the alternative." His friend grinned back, "I guess. You should be glad of your heritage; otherwise I probably couldn't have convinced the others. I may be captain, but a leader is nothing without followers. I want you to meet someone. I'll be right back."

Riishu soon returned with another Wilder elf following behind. "Elin, this is Mieran, my senior lieutenant. Mieran, this is Elin. We were friends long ago."

Mieran bowed formally and grinned, "Don't worry. I'm a bit more open-minded than Kuran. He's a stickler. I'm willing to give any elf with Kagonesti blood a chance." Elin smiled and nodded, but the worried look did not leave his face.

Riishu heard a shout outside and a loud argument began. She sighed, "Mieran, come help me break this up. Elin, well… stay here."

The two Wilder elves headed outside. The Kagonesti force was split in three groups.

A little over half were standing on one side, led by a very open-minded female elf named Carine. The other side was much smaller, and headed by Lieutenant Kuran.

About a third of the troops simply stood on the sidelines, not siding with either group and looking rather confused. It looked like Carine and Kuran were about to go at it with flying fists, but Riishu quickly stepped in.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, "Is this about the prisoner?" Both elves glared at each other, then reluctantly nodded.

Riishu sighed, "Let me fill in the rest; you, Carine, are leading the Kagonesti who think my decision was a good one, right? And Kuran, you head the party who think the prisoner should be killed. Am I correct?"

Both elves nodded again and returned to glaring daggers at one another. Riishu glared at both until the Wilder elves lowered their gazes to the ground, shuffling their feet nervously.

The Kagonesti captain sighed again, "I'm disappointed with you both. I respect your right to believe what you want, Kuran, but going against your commanding officer is an act of treason. Carine, I am glad you see it the same way I do, but violence is not the answer. We are a single unit, remember? Instead of fighting each other, let us focus on the true enemy: the Silvanesti and Qualinesti slime!"

Every single elf in camp let out a great cheer. Riishu smiled at them all, "That's more like it! Now, return to your duties so we're ready for the enemy, and let us not speak of this again." The elves departed to do as she ordered.

Riishu turned back to the tent to find Mieran smiling at her. The senior lieutenant fell in beside her captain as they went back to the tent, "That was masterfully handled, Captain; turning their attention back to the coming battle like that."

Elin was sitting on the bed as the two Wilder elves entered. He stood, "Well done, Riishu. I see your peacemaking skills haven't diminished at all since we last saw each other."

The Kagonesti captain grinned, "Leading a squad of Kagonesti is good practice." For the first time since the battle, a true grin broke out on Elin's face. He chuckled, "I'll bet." Mieran grinned too, "Yeah. We're a fiery folk."

They laughed and talked for quite a while before Riishu thought to glance at the sky. "It's getting late," she remarked, "We'll let you sleep, Elin. See you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I now have disclaimer slaves, and my DL one is Elidor! Yayz! Take it away, Elidor!

Elidor: Must I? (russa nods) Fine. Russa does not own DL, though all of the characters in this story are made up by her. If you want a story with me in it, read Dragon of the Kagonesti (or 'A Kagonesti Dragon' I can never remember which just look at her profile!)

* * *

Elin awoke the next morning to find the camp in an uproar. There was already food in the tent, so he bolted it down and waited for something to happen.

He didn't have long to wait. Mieran soon ran in, panicked.

She pulled out a dagger and sliced Elin free, "Run! We've been overrun by Solamnians! Get out of here! You were never a part of this, and you don't deserve to be blamed for it! Go!"

Elin glanced back at her one last time as he left the tent, then fled out of the camp entirely.

He hid in the woods and watched helplessly as the rebels were overrun. Riishu was captured alive, along with her two lieutenants and a few others, including Carine.

They were brought before the commander of the Solamnian troops. Elin crept closer in an attempt to hear more, but realized it was hopeless.

He crouched in the bushes and watched as Riishu was taken to a tent apart from the others and shoved inside. The rest of the Kagonesti had their hands bound and were locked in a wooden cage in the middle of the camp.

Elin crept up behind the tent where Riishu was being held and lifted the canvas in the back a tiny fraction. He laid his head on the ground and peered under. Riishu was bound to a pole in the center of the tent by her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck. Obviously, the humans weren't taking any chances. There was no source of light in the tent, it was lit only by what little of the rising sun's light could seep in through the canvas.

The guards were outside, guarding the entrance, so Elin lifted the cloth a little higher and slowly snuck in. He stood behind the captive.

Elin clapped a hand across her mouth and whispered in Kagonesti, "Rish, it's me, Elin. Don't struggle, I've come to help you."

The half-breed waited until his friend nodded before removing his hand. She whispered back, "Any ideas? They sure didn't leave any slack in these ropes."

Elin thought for a moment, "Um, how about just 'the normal rescue plan'? You know, from all those times we played together as kids." Riishu thought for a moment, then nodded slightly, "Alright. I'll be ready when you return. Be careful, okay?"

Elin left quickly, making his way silently through the brush to the other side of the camp. Luckily for him, the Silvanesti recruit uniform he was still wearing was dark grey. He began making preparations for that night, when he intended to begin the first stage of the rescue.

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Elin crept through the silent camp, past knights slumbering around smoldering embers. He slipped a couple of daggers from several of the sleeping forms, making his way steadily towards the cage that held the surviving Kagonesti.

Mieran watched him approach, and gestured towards the guards with a questioning look. Elin grinned, walked straight up in front of the pair, and waved his arms madly.

Neither so much as snorted. They were leaning heavily on their spears as it was. Mieran looked dumbfounded, drawing a chuckle from Elin.

"Drugged." he said simply. Out of the five daggers he had stolen, two went to Mieran and Kuran, who immediately started freeing themselves and their fellow elves.

Elin himself took one of the remaining knives and cut the knots holding the door shut. He dispatched Mieran to find their weapons, then headed off to free Riishu.

The Kagonesti captain looked up as he entered and grinned, "I knew it would work." Elin sliced through her bonds and gave the captain one of the daggers. "Come on. Mieran should have found the weapons by now."

Riishu nodded and followed him out. Sure enough, Mieran soon showed up with Riishu's rapiers and some news, "The rest have already escaped. Come on!"

Riishu and Elin followed Mieran at a headlong, yet silent, dash out of the camp. Soon, they met up with the others in a hillside cave some ways off.

Kuran, looking thoroughly humiliated, came up in front of Elin. He bowed deeply, flushed a deep red, "On behalf of all of us Kagonesti, I thank you, Elin."

"And…?" Mieran prompted. Kuran flushed even more, if that was possible, "And I'm sorry for misjudging you. I was wrong."

Elin grinned, "That's alright. I understand where your feelings came from, and I forgive you for it." Kuran simply bowed again and merged back into the crowd.

Mieran flashed Elin an impish grin, "Y'know, that was really hard for Kuran. He doesn't like to admit it when he's wrong." Elin mirrored the expression, "I got that impression."

Riishu pulled him off to the side, "Thanks for helping us. You could have just left us to the fates, but you didn't. You will always be a friend of the Kagonesti." Elin smiled.

His smile faded, "What happened, Rish? We were always so close, but now… everything's changed. Now it matters who your parents were, or who you thought you believed in. What happened to make the world change so much?"

Riishu's eyes held a great sadness, "We grew up. Not everything is a game now. Believe me, I wish it were."

Elin nodded, "Now people kill each other over beliefs, or settle petty arguments with full-out wars. The world is a better place when you're a child…" Riishu sighed, "Indeed."

Suddenly, she grinned mischievously, "Okay, I think that's enough soul-searching for one night, don't you?" Elin chuckled, "Of course!"

The pair went back inside the cave and joined the other elves in slumber. Riishu meant to stay awake and keep watch, but the fatigue was just too great, and she soon succumbed to the urge and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow, they had a deeeeeeeeeeeeep conversation there, huh? Maybe not so much, but oh well. I tried. I had to cut it off cuz my deep-thinker vibe ran out. Ah well. So much for that. Now, back to the randomness of my brain! Pickle ooooooh a squirrel OMG its talking and glowing holy fudge! 


	3. Chapter 3

Elidor: Russa is still forcing me to do the disclaimer... OMG she has Twilight Princess! Must play! Gimme gimme gimme!

Russa: Woah, Elidor, getting a little OOC there... you can play after you disclaim this story

Elidor: Fine. Russa does not own DL... even though the characters and plot all came out of her twisted mind.

Russa: (hands Elidor the controller) too bad I don't have a Wii... Oh well it rocks on Gamecube too. Enjoy the third chappie!

* * *

Elin awoke the next morning with a giant yawn. Someone nearby chuckled. A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him playfully, "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Elin groaned and flipped over. Suddenly, a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped over his head.

He sat up, gasping and spluttering, "What was that for?" He wiped the water out of his eyes to see Riishu rolling on the ground nearby, laughing so hard that tears ran her cheeks.

She eventually regained control and sat up, only to have Elin tackle her and knock her back down. They wrestled madly for a few minutes.

Riishu finally came out on top and sat down on her friend. He smiled up at her, "Alright, alright, you win. Did the water _have_ to be so cold?"

Riishu giggled, "Yup." Elin snorted and shoved her off to the side. He wiped the wet hair out of his face, then glanced over at Riishu, who had picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her uniform. She walked over and offered him a hand.

Elin took it and his friend pulled him to his feet. They exited the cave to find the other elves lounging in various spots nearby.

Mieran walked up and flashed both a grin and a salute, "Well, you two certainly slept in!" Riishu snorted, "Nah, that was Elin. I've been up since dawn, waiting for him to rouse his lazy butt." Mieran laughed, "Of course, Captain."

The lieutenant headed back into the trees, and Riishu set to work unpacking some food for breakfast. She tossed Elin half of a loaf of bread and an apple. He quickly ate them, then headed for the stream to wash.

He dove into the water still fully clothed, but when he reemerged, a Kagonesti officer's uniform awaited him on the shore. He caught a glimpse of brown hair as it retreated through the trees.

With a knowing smile, Elin quickly stripped off his old clothes and donned the new uniform. He made his way back through the trees towards the cave.

Suddenly, Riishu dropped down in front of him. She eyed him from head to toe, a twinkle in her deep purple eyes, "Well, that certainly suits you better than those rags you were wearing before!"

Elin glanced down at the uniform: a simple brown tunic over a grey shirt and almost-black leggings. The only thing that distinguished it as an officer's uniform was the green vine pattern that wove its way all around the tunic.

He shot the captain a confused look, "Why an officer's uniform? Shouldn't I have a recruit's uniform?"

Riishu grinned, "As far as I'm concerned, you've earned that tunic. Welcome to the ranks, _Lieutenant_ Elin." He looked at his uniform for another long moment, then grinned widely.

The new lieutenant started to say something, but Riishu put up a hand. She gazed into the woods, unseeing. Her elegantly pointed ears were pricked, reminiscent of a wolf listening to some far-off sound.

Suddenly snapping back to the present, Riishu gasped, "The knights! They're close! Very close! Come on!" She grabbed Elin's wrist and dragged him along in her headlong dash towards the cave.

They shot through the woods nearby, Riishu shouting the alarm at the top of her lungs. The other elves vanished into the forest in an instant.

Riishu pulled her friend into a bush, whispered, "Sorry!" and neatly tripped him. The captain caught him before he fell and clapped a hand over his mouth. She motioned with her free hand for him to be still. Elin complied, fighting for breath around Riishu's hand.

The Kagonesti noticed his plight and loosened her hold apologetically. She crouched over him, a shadow among the leaves, waiting with bated breath for something to happen.

She didn't have long to wait.

* * *

A/N: ooooooooh a short chappie and a cliffie too! I'm soooo mean to you... I hope you can forgive me enough to review... even though I haven't gotten even one review on this story yet... grr. REVIEW or I WILL SEND MY MOSQUITO ARMY TO EAT YOU! 


	4. Chapter 4

Elidor: You know, Russa, I've noticed that Elin's name is alot like mine. Is that intentional.

Russa: (blinks innocently) I don't know what you're talking about.

Elidor: I still have to do the disclaimer, don't I?

Russa: (grins evilly)

Elidor: (sigh) Russa does not own DL. Even though all of the characters are hers cuz she made em up.

Russa: IF YOU'RE THINKIN ABOUT SUING, TALK TO THE ELF!

* * *

The Knights crashed through the woods, fully aware of how much noise they were making. A covert group of men was currently sneaking up in a pincer movement, flanking the area where the Kagonesti had been camped.

The pincer eventually formed into a single line of Knights in a huge half circle around the general area where the elves were hiding. They slowly closed in, driving any elves they found in front of them. The men nearest the cliff slowly curved in, forming a circle around the elves.

Riishu saw what was happening and called out in Elfin, "Into the trees! Get outside the circle and run! We'll meet up in our haven later!"

Several elfin war cries rang out, followed by gasps from the Knights. Leaves and branches rained down as Kagonesti swung through the branches above their heads.

Riishu yanked Elin up into a tree and, with another whispered apology, knocked him sharply over the head. The half-breed went limp in her arms. Riishu sang out, a rhythmic tune lacking words, and the branches nearby reached towards Elin's still form.

Riishu allowed the branches to take him, then headed off through the treetops faster than any squirrel.

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Once the Knights had dispersed, Riishu returned to the tree where she had left Elin. She heard thrashing up in the canopy, and called out, "Elin, stop struggling! I'm coming up to get you; stay calm!" The noises abruptly stopped.

Riishu quickly climbed up the tree trunk, singing her voiceless song once more. She reached the very top of the tree to find Elin sitting on one of the stronger branches, hugging the trunk for dear life. She grinned at him, "Afraid of heights?"

He shook his head, "No! I'm just a little nervous about sitting on an unstable tree branch two hundred feet from the ground!"

Riishu offered her hand, "Come on. Tree-climbing runs in our blood, so it runs in yours, too." Sure enough, as they made their way slowly down the tree, Elin found himself relaxing somewhat.

When they got to the ground, Riishu motioned for him to follow and took off into the trees. Elin trailed after, marveling at the fact that the shrubs and low branches seemed to move out of the way as they went.

Before long, Elin found Riishu waiting for him at the entrance to a steep ravine. "Watch your step." she advised. He nodded numbly and carefully followed the captain as she picked her way down the steep incline.

Suddenly, his world turned upside-down when a rock slipped out from under his foot. He fell, tumbling and rolling over sharp rocks, small bushes, etc. until he was finally stopped by a large rock at the bottom.

Riishu slid down at top speed, skier style, after him. She fell to her knees next to the still form and turned him over.

Elin slowly opened his eyes and smiled wryly at her, "I heard something crack. Several somethings, actually." Riishu had tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you to come in here."

Elin opened his mouth as if to speak, but Riishu shushed him, "I know what you're going to say, and that's not important right now. Right now, I need to get you to our new camp so you can be healed."

She stood up, cradling his limp body, and took off at a dead run down the narrow ravine. After what seemed like forever, she reached the rest of the Kagonesti, who were huddled around a small fire. They immediately left it when they saw Elin.

The elfin rebels gathered around, wordlessly forming into a circle as Riishu carefully laid Elin's now-unconscious form on the ground.

The captain let out a horrible keening cry. It almost seemed to embody the very essence of grief. The other Kagonesti joined in, adding their voice to their leader's.

Riishu's voice slowly changed from the sorrowful keen to a softer noise, one of healing and acceptance. As the others followed her example, a green light surrounded Elin. His injuries healed quickly under the warmth provided by the light.

When the half-breed was fully healed, Riishu let her song trail off. The light disappeared as Riishu fell.

Mieran was there in an instant to catch her. The lieutenant gently lowered the captain's body to the ground. Carine fell to her knees.

She started when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kuran smiling down at her, "It's alright; don't worry. Captain Riishu just overexerted herself. She'll be fine with a good night's sleep."

Carine smiled up at him. Mieran took charge in the absence of both senior officers, "Alright, set up camp! Get some camouflage up, set a watch! Come on, get going!" The elves dispersed, leaving Mieran, Kuran, and Carine to stand guard over the two fallen officers.

Elin groaned and stirred. He felt three pairs of hands lifting him to a sitting position. The half-breed opened his eyes to see Mieran, Kuran, and Carine smiling at him. He moved everything experimentally, and grinned when everything worked without pain.

All four elves turned at a moan from Riishu. Elin knelt next to her. The captain's eyes opened, and she smiled, "I'm glad to see you're alright." Elin grinned, "Yeah. Thanks to you."

Riishu relaxed back into the ground, and allowed herself to slip into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Russa: I am gonna go get Elidor to do the disclaimer now. (leaves, then returns a moment later dragging the reluctant elf)

Elidor: I'd really rather not.

Russa: (conjures up pitchfork) Do it! DO IT NOW! (pokes Eli repeatedly)

Pitchfork: is conjured, then pokes Elidor

Elidor: (attempts to shield himself from poking pitchfork) Okay okay fine. Russa does not own Dragonlance, though the plot and characters in the story are made up by her.

Russa: Good Eli! Now you get a cookie!

Pitchfork: turns into a cookie

Elidor: o.O how did you do that?

Russa: (smiles evilly) the same way I conjured the pitchfork in the first place. HAVE A COOKIE! (throws the cookie at Elidor)

Cookie: is pelted at Elidor

Elidor: (catches cookie) Hooray!

Peanut Gallery: O.o wow this girl is messed up!

Russa: (bows) Thank you! Thank you very much! Begin the story!

* * *

Riishu woke up feeling revitalized. Elin, who had collapsed right next to her, was still sleeping peacefully. Riishu picked herself up and headed off to get some breakfast. 

She greeted every elf that passed her by name; a practice that had served her well over the years.

Mieran fell in beside her, "It's good to see you feeling better, Captain."

Riishu sighed, "I only wish that were true. It's my fault that Elin got hurt. I can't help but blame myself."

Mieran placed a hand on her captain's shoulder, "It's not your fault. There's always the potential for an accident, you know that. And besides, you were the key in healing him after. _It was not your fault_!"

Riishu smiled, "Thanks, Mieran. You're always there when I need you." Mieran grinned, "That's me!"

Just then, the Kagonesti captain's stomach rumbled loudly. Both elves burst out laughing, and Mieran handed Riishu enough for two breakfasts, "Captain, don't you think Elin should be waking up about now?"

Riishu nodded, "I'd better get back over there." She got back just in time to see Elin sit up, rubbing his head. Riishu handed over half the food and plopped down next to the half-breed.

He grinned at her, "Thanks. For everything." Riishu shook her head, "It was my fault you fell in the first place, and you saved us all when we were captured by the Solamnians. That was the very least I could do."

Elin shook a finger at her, "I have a feeling you've been told this already, probably by Mieran if I had to guess, but it wasn't your fault I fell. I don't want you feeling guilty about it."

Riishu hesitated, then nodded, "Okay." They ate in silence, each contemplating the mess their life had become.

When she finished, Riishu stood up and brushed the dirt off her uniform. Elin did the same. Riishu motioned for him to stay behind. Grabbing her bow and quiver, she headed out of the camp at an easy jog.

The Kagonesti captain headed to the river to wash up and think. She stripped off her uniform and sword belt and headed into the water.

Riishu floated serenely in the slow-flowing water, staring at her traditional Kagonesti full-body tattoos. The water caused them to wave and wriggle in a fashion both interesting and mesmerizing.

After several minutes of this, Riishu finally surfaced and made her way back to shore. She shook the hair out of her eyes and redressed.

Fastening her sword belt around her waist, Riishu patted the well-worn hilt of her rapier to check that it was still there. She also made sure her various dirks and daggers were still in their respective places before grabbing her quiver and throwing the strap over her shoulder.

Riishu heard a twig snap in the woods and snapped up her bow, nocking an arrow in the blink of an eye.

A human stumbled through the woods, blood dripping from a wound in her side. The woman tripped over a tree root and fell forwards onto her face. She moaned in agony, fighting to rise.

Riishu put away her arrow and slung the bow over her shoulder. The elf tore a long strip off the hem of the woman's shirt and quickly bound the wound in a poultice of painkilling herbs. Riishu waited patiently for the woman's pain to fade, then pulled out a blade and held it ready.

The human slowly sat up and gazed calmly at the elf. "And you are?" Riishu questioned in Common.

The woman blinked, then answered, "My name is Urea. I was wounded in the last rally with your troops and never made it back to the other soldiers. I'm not a knight, just a recruit."

Riishu stood and hauled Urea to her feet, "I'm taking you back to my camp." Urea sighed, "Okay. I wouldn't try anything even if I wasn't a bit dizzy from those herbs." Riishu pointed her in the direction of the rebels' camp, and, true to her word, Urea silently walked in front of the elf.

When they got to the edge of the ravine, Riishu directed her captive to be careful of the loose rocks. They made it down without a hitch.

An elfin sentry challenged them as they drew near, but Riishu dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Elin was the next to show up. He fell in beside his friend and shot her a questioning look. Riishu rapidly explained the situation in their native tongue.

Elin thought for a moment, then nodded, "I would have done the same. What are going to do with her, though?"

Riishu shrugged, "I don't know. I couldn't bring myself to kill her in cold blood." Just then, they reached the area where they had slept and stopped.

Riishu rummaged around in her packs for a rope. She bound Urea's hands in front of her and looped the other end of the rope around a small rock spire that was sticking out of the ground.

This done, Riishu quickly searched the human for weapons. Those she found were passed off to Kuran, who disappeared as soon as the captain was finished. She addressed the human in Common, "I will send for our senior healer, Carine, to tend to your wounds."

Urea nodded silently and sat on the ground. Riishu stayed awake long enough to see Carine arrive, but fell asleep soon after.

* * *

A/N: Cookies! Yayz. Yes, Carine is a healer. I forgot to mention that earlier :-P 


	6. Chapter 6

Elidor: Russa, do I have to do the disclaimer?

Russa: Well, of course! That's why you live in the nice closet!

Elidor: It's dark in there...

Russa: Just do the disclaimer!

Elidor: Why don't you?

Russa: Cuz it's repetitive and pointless. (conjures up a PS2) I'll let you play Kingdom Hearts II...

PS2: Is conjured

Elidor: Oh goody!

Russa: Do the disclaimer!

Elidor: Fine, fine. Russa does not own me or anything else remotely recognizable as Dragonlance. Or KHII. However, the characters and plot in this story are made up by her.

Russa: Very good. Here you go.

Elidor: YAY!

Russa: Wow, this was long... story start now!

* * *

The first thing Riishu heard the next morning was Kuran's voice. Still half-asleep, the captain couldn't pick out any specific words. The lieutenant's tone was angry, and after a moment Riishu heard a calmer response from Mieran.

She opened her eyes surreptitiously to see the two elves standing near Urea's unconscious body. Carine was sitting next to the human, watching the argument go back and forth. The sight woke Riishu up enough for her to catch a few words.

"-cannot understand why we are harboring a human! A Solamnian recruit at that!" Kuran was yelling. Mieran folded her arms. "Are you questioning our captain's orders?" she demanded calmly.

Kuran quieted somewhat at this. "Of course not," he assured her, "It's just… they side with the Silvanesti! We're going beyond simply sparing her life; Carine's healing her! Since when have we taken care of enemy soldiers?"

Riishu chose this moment to sit up and clear her throat. The argument broke off abruptly, all three elves turning to her (in Carine's case, jumping to her feet) and saluting. Riishu stood up and saluted back.

She turned to Kuran. "I understand your concerns and suspicions. They are well-founded. Would it help if I explained?"

The lieutenant turned a light shade of pink, but nodded. Riishu sighed. "There are two reasons really; one: she was helpless. I just couldn't kill her in cold blood. Two: I have a feeling she was in the same situation that Elin was. That is, press-ganged unwillingly into service. As you said, she is simply a recruit, not a fully-fledged knight. We may find a valuable ally in her."

Kuran scowled, but bowed. "I respect your decision, Captain." He straightened and grinned wryly, gesturing towards Elin's sleeping form. "Besides, I have been wrong before."

At that moment, Elin woke up. He stretched and got stiffly to his feet, looking from one elf to the next with a considerable amount of confusion. Mieran punched Kuran lightly on the arm. "Come on. We need to go organize some foraging crews." Both lieutenants headed off to attend to this. Riishu watched them go, noting how much more relaxed Kuran seemed; he was chatting amicably with the other elf as they wove through the camp.

Elin came up beside Riishu, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What was all that about?" He gestured at the two departing elves. The captain sighed. "Kuran was wondering about the prisoner, that's all." Elin glanced at her concernedly. There were dark bags under the elf's eyes and her face was drawn and serious. Her frame, though still lithe and wiry, drooped slightly as if some huge burden was weighing down on her. The sparkle that was normally present was gone from her eyes.

The half-breed felt a pang of worry for his friend. He put an arm around her shoulders. "Something wrong?" Riishu shrugged off his arm and forced a smile. "No. I'm fine. I'll go get us some breakfast." Elin frowned at her back as she walked off. Something was definitely wrong. As he watched her putting on a strong front for the other Kagonesti, her long brown hair shining in the sunlight, Elin felt a jolt of something else.

When the captain returned, Elin took her arm and led her off through the ravine. Riishu protested, "Wait, where are we going?" Elin didn't answer, just guided her around a bend. He pulled her into a small, dimly-lit cave. Only then did he release her arm and suggest, "Let's eat away from the others for once." They sat down and ate in silence.

Once they were finished, Riishu started to get up. Elin jumped to his feet and grabbed her shoulder as she turned to leave. "Rish, what's wrong?" he asked. The captain smiled weakly. "Nothing. I told you, I'm fine."

Elin wasn't going to take that dismissal so easily that time. He refused to let go of her shoulder. "Rish, I'm not just another soldier. I'm asking as your friend; what's wrong?" Before she could repeat herself, Elin added, "Don't tell me nothing's wrong; I've known you too long to fall for that."

Riishu regarded him for a long moment, then sighed and dropped back into a sitting position. Elin plopped down in front of her and waited patiently. The captain buried her face in her hands for several minutes. When she finally raised her head, Elin was astonished to see a tear glistening on the oak-leaf tattoo on her left cheek.

"I'm so tired, Elin. I can't keep doing this. Trying to keep everyone happy, fighting battles constantly, avoiding ambushes and invasions. I'm tired to the very core of my being. I can't seem to find any energy anymore. And the worst part is, we aren't making any difference. The Silvanesti are just too strong. No matter how many of them we kill, no matter how many battles are fought, it won't make any difference. They just keep coming. We may as well not even be fighting."

At this point, tears were running freely down Riishu's cheeks. She put her head back in her hands, shoulders shaking. Elin scooted over to her side and pulled her towards him. He hugged her shaking shoulders tightly, lending her silent support as she quietly cried.

"I'm tired of death, of killing… of war." she choked out. Elin just held her, just like he'd done when her brother died all those years ago. When Riishu's sobs trailed off into sniffles, he still held her. She looked up at him through her tears. "You must think I'm such a little girl, crying like this." She attempted a watery smile.

Elin held her shoulders at arms length and gazed into her deep purple eyes. "I think you're the bravest elf I've ever met." he said quietly. She let out one final choked sob, gazing back into his serious brown eyes. Elin felt an electric tingle run through his body. Riishu smiled; a true smile rather than a façade. "I'm glad you're here, Elin." she said.

Riishu's entire body shuddered as he pulled her in close into another hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, needing the support. "I know it may seem pointless at times," Elin whispered hesitantly, "but you know it's not. You're fighting for something you believe in. No, it's more than that; you're fighting for your people's freedom from the Silvanesti, and for your way of life. It will never be pointless."

Riishu pulled back so she could look up at him. Wordless gratitude shone out from her tearful eyes. She started to speak, but Elin placed a finger on her lips. He carefully wiped away the tears from her cheeks, with all the delicacy one would use with a fragile flower.

A single tear welled up and wove its way over her oak-leaf tattoo. The two elves gazed wordlessly into one another's eyes. Elin found himself leaning forwards, and Riishu was doing the same.

Just then, they both heard footsteps from outside the cave. Elin leapt quickly to his feet and intercepted the elf outside the cave. It was Carine.

The healer stopped and saluted her superior. "I was just coming to inform you that the human is awake." Elin nodded. "Thank you, Carine. Please get her some breakfast. The Captain and I will return in a few minutes." Carine saluted again and strode off back towards camp.

Elin headed back inside the cave and knelt in front of Riishu. He picked up her untouched water bowl and pulled a cloth from his pocket. Handing both to the captain, he stood back and gave her time to compose herself.

Once she was done and looking almost like her old self again, Elin smiled at her. "It'll all be okay, Rish, you'll see. You ready to go back?" Riishu drew herself up and nodded. They walked off side by side, heading back towards the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Elidor: I've decided to stop arguing with Russa about the disclaimer. I can't get out of doing it (sigh).

Russa: Ah, Elidor, you've finally realized it!

Elidor: (sigh) Yeah... Anyways, Russa does not own Dragonlance. However, she did make up the characters and plot of this story.

* * *

As Riishu and Elin strode together into the camp, Mieran came dashing up to them. Elin was surprised to see that she was crying. 

Mieran threw a hasty and sloppy salute, then blurted out. "Captain, they've taken Kuran! We have to help him!" Even more tears welled up in her soft brown eyes. Riishu, surprised at seeing the lieutenant get so emotional, was still all business. "Mieran, who, where, and when?"

The lieutenant forcibly calmed herself, though she made no effort to hide her tears. "The Solamnians, in the forest, and about five minutes ago. They're going to kill him!"

Riishu quickly spun and called out orders. "Alright, I want five scouts here on the double. Carine and Mieran, you too. Elin, stay here and watch over the camp." Elin caught her arm as she started to stride off. "I'm coming, too!" The captain whirled on him. "It is not up for debate, Lieutenant. As your commanding officer, I order you to stay here and watch the camp!"

Elin drew back, hurt. Riishu's eyes softened, and her tone dropped to a whisper. "I don't want you to get hurt again," she said. Elin met her gaze. The captain held it, her eyes pleading with him not to make a big deal of it. He slowly nodded. "Alright. But, Rish… be careful."

The captain gave a quick nod. She spun around and strode off quickly, followed by the designated seven elves. Elin gazed after her for a moment. He had seen something, in those purple eyes. A sort of longing, yearning. He noticed that the remaining elves were watching him curiously.

Elin spun around and called out, "Back to your posts, or whatever it is you were doing." As the elves drifted away, he heard a chuckle from behind him. The half-breed spun to see Urea looking back at him. The human seemed to be amused. Elin sighed and collapsed to the ground. He buried his face in his hands.

For some reason, Elin couldn't manage to get Riishu out of his mind. He kept seeing her face, with its dark purple eyes and elegant features. A wry thought raced through his mind: _She's much better at commanding than I'll ever be._

The half-breed was drawn out of his thoughts when Urea bluntly stated, "You're thinking about her." It wasn't a question. Elin raised his head and stared at her. She stared back for a long moment, then sighed and looked up at the sky.

In a last-ditch effort to get his mind off Riishu, Elin asked, "So, how did you come to be in the Solamnian army?" Urea shrugged dismissively. "My parents insisted I do something meaningful with my life. When I didn't respond the way they wanted, they signed me up for the army. Next thing I knew, I was in the back of a cart on my way to fight."

Elin waited for her to go on. When it seemed she would never speak, he finally broke the silence. "What did you want to do that they thought was such a waste of time?" Urea glanced at him shrewdly. "I was training and breeding horses. I've always loved them." Elin nodded. "They're beautiful animals."

Urea sighed. "Yes… I was trying to learn how to communicate with them, learn their language. Sometimes I wished I was born a Kagonesti, so I could just talk to them telepathically." She shot him an envious look. "Like you." Elin chuckled. "I can't talk to them either. I'm only half Kagonesti. My father was Silvanesti. However, I do have enough Wilder elf blood to be able to talk to them with body language instead."

The human perked up. "Do you think you could teach me?" She glanced down at her bound hands. "I mean, after all this is over." Before Elin could answer, Riishu's party returned.

The captain led the way, limping slightly. Elin wondered for a moment before he saw the arrow wound in the back of her thigh. Carine had evidently not attended to it yet. The healer was too busy healing Kuran. The lieutenant had his arms draped over two other elves' shoulders. His legs dragged limply on the ground. They looked broken.

Elin winced when Kuran lifted his head. There was blood running down his face from a cut above one eye, and his other eye was swollen shut. In short, the lieutenant was a mess. Elin watched as they laid him in the middle of the camp. All of the other elves gathered around, standing in a silent circle.

Riishu took a deep breath, but then let it out as she realized Elin was not with them. Striding quickly over, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to join the circle. However, while none of the other elves were holding hands, Riishu didn't release his.

The captain let out a keening cry of grief. It shook Elin to his core; he had never heard something like it. The half-breed had heard that the Kagonesti often used songs to concentrate their power, but this was just amazing.

The other elves took up the cry. With some surprise, Elin felt the same sound rip from his own throat. He hadn't even thought himself capable of making such a noise. He listened in awe as the cries changed from keening grief to soft acceptance to strong healing. Strangely enough, his own body seemed to know what to do without him consciously ordering it.

Riishu held the sound as Kuran's body began to glow green. The soft green of the forest. The bright green of new shoots. The sharp green of pine needles. The light was all of these at once, and more. All the greens that could be found in nature were mixed and swirling together.

Elin watched the light whirl, mesmerized. However, he did not let his voice trail off. Through the chorus, his and Riishu's voice seemed to carry the others up into the heavens.

The forest light slowly faded away from Kuran, in sync with the elves' voices. The cry and the glow grew softer and softer until both trailed off completely. Riishu staggered, then regained her composure and motioned an elf out of the circle. "Blen, I want you to carry Kuran." The remarkably burly elf nodded and picked up the lieutenant's limp form.

Elin was not really surprised to see that Kuran was completely healed. He turned to Riishu to find the captain limping off towards Urea. The half-breed followed behind. He watched as Riishu sliced through the captive's bonds and helped her up.

The captain called Carine over. "Carine, you are responsible for making sure Urea stays with us." With that, Riishu strode off to one side of the camp. "Alright, everyone! Move out!" she yelled. The elves followed her deeper into the ravine.

Elin ran to catch up with the captain. He struggled to keep pace with her long stride, panting. "Rish, where are we going?" She smiled at him. "The Solamnians are close by. They will have heard our song and are most likely on their way to attack us right now. We'll head deeper into the ravine and find some caves in which to spend the night. Then we'll move on to some other, more permanent camp."

The half-breed glanced back at the group, then nodded. "Makes sense to me."

The little army trouped off in silence into the gathering twilight.

* * *

_Oooh, something's happening between Riishu and Elin! I wonder what :-) Next chapter will be up soon. Probably tonight._


	8. Chapter 8

Elidor: Oooh, something exciting happens this chapter, I know it!

Russa: That's because you already read it...

Elidor: Oh yeah... darn memory blanks.

Russa: O.o Just do the disclaimer.

Elidor: Okeydokey! Russa does not own Dragonlance. The characters and story are hers though.

* * *

They stopped for the night, as Riishu had said, in a series of caves at various points along the ravine wall. The group slowly diluted into the caves until only Riishu and Elin were left. They made their way a little farther until Elin spotted a cave that would be just big enough for the two of them. 

In silence, the two elves made their way inside. Riishu doled out the food. They ate without a word.

After a while of sitting and staring through a crack in the ceiling at the stars, Elin broke the silence. "Was that how you healed me when I fell?" Riishu nodded, the movement barely visible in the dim light. Elin gazed at her profile, slightly illuminated by moonlight shining into the cave entrance. She looked so fragile, away from the façade she put on when around the other elves. And yet, he saw a light in her eyes yet. Not all hope had faded from the captain.

Elin scooted up next to her and wrapped her in a silent hug. Riishu's stiff posture collapsed, allowing her body to lean on his. The half-breed tilted her head up until her eyes met his.

His face slowly lowered to meet hers. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, but then with steadily increasing passion. Elin pulled Riishu to him. She didn't resist at all; a shudder of passion shook her body.

When they broke apart, the captain was smiling. "I'm glad you're here, Elin." she repeated. Her eyes said something different, which Elin saw with no trouble. "I love you, too," he told her.

She let her entire body go limp as he kissed her again. This time, when they broke apart, Riishu laid her head in his lap and gazed up at him. There was such a look of contentment and joy in her eyes that Elin couldn't help but kiss her once more.

He was the first to pull back. He wagged a finger at her and grinned. "See? I told you everything would be alright." Riishu knocked the offending digit aside and tackled him. Sitting on top of the half-breed, she leaned in close. "Okay. You were right." she admitted, then kissed him again.

Elin pushed her off and sat up. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Does it surprise you?" Riishu leaned into his shoulder. "Nah. You're always right." Elin stared at her in shock for a moment before catching the mischievous twinkle in her eye. He mock-growled. "Ha-ha, very funny. Now kiss me, you little imp." She obliged willingly.

After a moment though, Riishu pulled away. Elin reached for her again, but the captain avoided him. She got quickly up and strode outside. Elin followed her, concerned and confused.

He found her behind a rock to the left of the cave entrance. She was sobbing quietly, face in her hands. Elin scooped her up in his arms and carried the unresisting elf back inside.

The half-breed gently set her down and asked. "Riishu, what's wrong?" She raised her head, gazing at him through tear-filled eyes. "Elin, we can't be together. We're in the middle of a war. There's no way…" she choked. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away again. "It's too dangerous. I'm a wanted criminal, Elin. You personally haven't done anything illegal yet, but if they find out you've been with me they'll hurt you." A tear escaped from her eye. "I can't let that happen."

Elin brushed the tear away and gripped her shoulders. "Riishu, I helped you escape, remember?" The captain nodded. "Right, but **they** don't know that. You-" Elin cut her off. "Don't say it!" He leaned forwards and kissed her gently. "I don't care," he whispered, his face an inch from hers, "I don't care that you're wanted. I don't care that they may hurt me. All I care about is you. I want to spend my life with you. No matter the cost."

Riishu looked up at him. "But-" Elin placed a finger on her lips. "Shh. No more talking." Before she could protest, he wrapped his arms around her. Drawing the captain close, he murmured, "I love you." Her eyes shone with happiness. "I love you, too." Elin pulled her even closer. "That's all that matters," he whispered. Riishu raised her head to meet his kiss.

Soon after, the elves curled up together. Riishu was asleep within a few minutes, her arms around Elin's neck and her head resting on his chest. He absentmindedly stroked her hair. For the first time in his life, the half-breed felt like he was wanted; like he belonged. He slipped an arm around Riishu's waist and hugged her closer. The sleeping captain sighed happily and snuggled even closer.

Her eyes opened blearily, gazing up at him. She smiled dreamily. "Elin," she murmured. The half-breed tilted her chin up and gently kissed the half-asleep elf. Riishu sighed happily, laid her head back down, and fell asleep. Elin breathed in her woodsy smell, sighed himself, and curled up around her. He drifted off into a deep sleep, lulled by the sound of Riishu's heartbeat.

* * *

_They're finally together! Huzzah! It took me a full evening to write this part. I'm not very experienced in the fluff department. This is only the second story I've written with any fluff at all really and the other one wasn't very long. Hope it worked out okay for you! There is more coming, no worries!_


	9. Chapter 9

Elidor: Wow, you've been working alot on this story lately.

Russa: Not really. Only four chapters. I want to get out as much as possible before my writer's block comes back.

Elidor: Okeydokey. I'll just...be going now. (sidles away slowly)

Russa: Oh, no you don't! You have to do the disclaimer!

Elidor: (comes back because he knows running is futile) Oh, pickled squee muffins.

Russa: WHERE! THEY'RE MINE!

Elidor: (cowers away and whispers) Russa doesn't own anything. Though she made up the characters and plot. And she's scary.

Russa: Oh where, oh where have my squee muffins gone? Oh where, oh where could they be? With their pickled squee-ness and their... chocolatey chips, oh where, oh where could they be?

(a day later)

Russa: Ah, well, can't find em. Story start!

* * *

Elin woke the next morning when someone gently tapped him on the shoulder. He raised his head blearily and glanced around. Mieran was standing over him, grinning. Elin glanced at Riishu (still sleeping), then back at Mieran. "Well, now you know."

The lieutenant tapped the side of her nose knowingly. "It was inevitable." Elin shot her a questioning look. She snorted. "Oh please. Everyone noticed the looks you've been giving each other for the past couple days. We all knew it was coming."

Elin looked stunned. "I didn't even know until about a day ago!" Mieran just laughed and informed him, "Well, you'd better get yourselves up. It's almost dawn." The half-breed nodded as she left. He turned and gently shook Riishu awake. "Rish, time to get up." The captain yawned widely. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled. "Morning, Elin."

He smiled back down at her. "Good morning, Rish," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. Riishu gladly gave it to him, then sat up. Elin could see her gathering up her strength, preparing for the arduous day that lay ahead. He draped his arm over her shoulders and gave her a quick hug.

Riishu turned and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Elin. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled and kissed her back. "Rish, you know I love you. And I'm sure you could cope, but you'll never have to find out because I'll always be here for you." Riishu stole one more kiss before sighing and standing up.

She strode strongly out of the cave. Elin came to stand beside her, one arm wrapping itself surreptitiously around her waist. The other two lieutenants, plus Carine, walked up one by one and saluted.

Kuran snapped to attention. "I am pleased to report that I am feeling fine this morning. The healing was a success." He relaxed for a moment and grinned. "Thanks." Riishu smiled back and waved him off. Carine was the next to report, less formally than Kuran had. "Captain, Urea has not caused any trouble at all, nor tried to escape. She seems to actually be enjoying traveling with us."

Riishu pondered this for a moment. "She asked me to give her lessons in horse body language," Elin whispered in the captain's ear. She smiled knowingly. "Carine, please inform Urea that she will begin lessons with Elin as soon as we get settled in our new camp." The healer bowed and made her way off through the camp.

Mieran grinned at the two elves. "Everyone's ready to move out. We go on your command, Captain." Riishu turned to the massed elves. She raised a hand in the air and twittered like a robin. The elves instantly started moving.

They crept along the ravine, silent as the mist and seeming just as insubstantial. Elin kept a tight hold on Riishu's hand, not wanting to lose her in the twilight.

It was fully daylight when they reached their destination. They had come out of the ravine and had come to a seemingly sheer cliff face. Elin glanced at Riishu, confused.

She grinned and kissed him gently. "Watch." Releasing Elin's hand, the captain walked forward and placed a hand on a small crack in the cliff. Elin heard her speak quickly in Kagonesti for a moment, and then the entrance to a small cave appeared to Riishu's left.

She led him inside. It turned out to be even smaller than Elin had thought, only big enough for about five elves. He frowned in the darkness. "Rish, we're not all going to fit in here." The captain chuckled and kissed him again. "You're cute when you're confused," she teased. Elin grinned to himself, but pretended to be angry. "You mean I'm not the rest of the time?" he mock-growled.

He felt Riishu's lips on his. "Of course you are." she whispered. She took his hand and led him into the very back corner of the cave, where Elin saw a small crack in the wall. He stared at it. "We're going through that." Riishu laughed. "Yes." The half-breed shot a confused look at her. The captain smiled and told him. "Close your eyes." He obeyed, and felt her lead him forwards.

Elin tensed, expecting to be slammed into the wall, but instead he heard a sudden explosion of sound. He opened his eyes to find himself in a well-lit room. There were Kagonesti lounging everywhere, chattering to one another. A female elf nearby glanced up and saw the captain. She gasped and leapt to her feet, yelling, "Captain Riishu's back!"

The room abruptly hushed. Each elf leapt to his or her feet and threw Riishu a swift salute. Elin glanced quickly behind him to see that the other elves from the camp had followed them inside. Riishu smiled at everyone. "I'm glad to see you're all doing well," she called, then let out a hawklike screech. It was echoed by the entire room, and then the formality collapsed. Elves came up and introduced themselves to Elin, clapping him on the back and congratulating him on his lieutenant status.

Needless to say, Elin was very confused. He waited patiently, nodding and smiling when appropriate and giving short, monosyllabic answers when asked a question. Riishu noticed this and, with a smile, informed everyone around them, "Lieutenant Elin and I are exhausted. Please excuse us." She grabbed Elin's hand and led him through the crowd to a small corridor leading out of the back of the room.

They continued in silence down the corridor and up a long flight of stairs, then back off into another corridor. Elin gazed around in amazement. Eventually, Riishu stopped him at a nondescript door. The room wasn't much. It was dominated by a bowl-like depression in the middle of the floor. The pit was filled with leaves, moss, pillows, and any other manner of soft things.

Riishu pulled him to the edge of it. She grinned mischievously at him, then jumped in, pulling him in after her. She lay back on the incredibly soft bed and grinned at him. "I imagine you're rather confused."

Elin snorted, then crawled over and lay down next to the captain. He looped an arm around her waist. She sighed and leaned into him. "Let me explain:" she began, "This is a secret Kagonesti settlement. We sang each and every tunnel from this rock, and put the security measures in place so that the extended families of the soldiers could live here in safety. This place is nestled inside a huge plateau, so we can get air and such on top. There is also a lake up there, and space for farming. Since we don't eat meat, we have managed to make it completely self-supporting."

The half-breed thought on this for a moment, then grinned and kissed her. "Brilliant, as you always are." She smiled back up at him and returned his kiss. They curled up in the nest together, exhausted from the long trek.

Elin buried his face in her hair; Riishu laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep to the rhythm of their twin heartbeats.

* * *

This was kind of a boring chapter. A little fluff, a huge hidden civilization, you know. Same old, same old. Review please! Oh, and a big thank-you to Mask1, who has reviewed every time I update! So nice! A cookie for you! 


End file.
